


Sleep

by misslucy21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 02x10 Ki'ilua, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny looked over at Steve, who looked like he needed a bed immediately, if not sooner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Danny looked over at Steve, who looked like he needed a bed immediately, if not sooner.He hadn't slept any on the flight back from South Korea, as far as Danny knew- every time Danny had opened his eyes, Steve had been wide awake. But the adrenaline from the experience and the rescue was starting to wane and just the knowledge that he was *safe* was taking its toll on Steve's body, and Danny had a feeling that he and Chin were going to have to maneuver six feet of really exhausted SEAL up the stairs and into bed without a whole lot of cooperation.

Joe had pulled him and Chin aside while the medics had been patching Steve up for the trip home to tell them what to keep an eye on. "At the risk of divulging classified information," he'd said, "Steve's been through this before. He knows how to handle it. I'm telling you guys this so you know that it's going to seem fine for a little bit, then he'll probably crash and it'll get worse before it gets better, but he'll be ok in the end. Steve's a pretty resilient guy."

"Or he thinks he is, anyway," Danny had commented.

"No, he really is," Joe had said. "Trust me. I’ll be keeping an eye on him, but you'll be closer. And I'm going to make sure he gets the standard treatment that he'd get if this had happened while he was on active duty, along with the usual lecture about not bullshitting the shrinks, so he's going to get the help he should have, ok? Try not to worry too much. Just follow his lead, ok?"

"Right," Chin had said, cutting off any snarky remark Danny might had felt moved to make.

Right now, following Steve's lead seemed to mean letting the poor guy get some sleep. But his eyes popped open when Danny pulled into the driveway of his house. "Hey, big guy, we're home," Danny said.

"Good," Steve said, a little fervently.

"Yeah. So, how about we get you out of the car and up to bed, huh?" Danny suggested as he got out of the car.

Steve levered himself out of the car without help, although Chin had been right there to steady him if need be. "I want a shower."

"Can you stay upright that long?" Chin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Steve said, stubbornly.

"His showers take all of thirty seconds," Danny said, as he walked up to the house to open the door.

"Want a Hollywood shower," Steve mumbled as he staggered into the house.

"A Hollywood shower?" Chin asked. Danny rolled his eyes. He'd gotten a twelve point lecture on the term the day after he'd moved in.

"A Danno shower," Steve said, rapidly losing steam as he started up the stairs.

"He means a normal shower," Danny explained. "One that takes more than a minute. Maybe even as many as ten minutes."

"Ah," Chin said, reaching out to keep Steve from stumbling on the stairs.

"Might have to save that one for later, babe," Danny said. "But I'll help you take a Steve shower before you collapse if you like."

"Navy shower, Danno," Steve mumbled sleepily.

"Navy shower," Danny capitulated. "Whatever. Let's just do it before Chin and I are picking you up off the floor."

"C'n do it," Steve insisted as Danny steered him towards the bathroom.

"Uh-huh," Danny said. Chin chuckled and moved towards the bedroom, presumably to turn down the bed. "Hey, can you grab his sweats? They're probably on the chair by the bed."

"Sure," Chin called back.

"Ok, babe," Danny said, turning back to find that Steve had already stripped out of the tshirt, but was wobbling as he tried to pull off his pants. He steadied him before turning the water on. "Ok, do your thing. I'll be right here if you need help."

"'m good," Steve said. He got into the tub without help, which was a little reassuring. Danny quickly picked up the clothes and put them in the hamper while keeping an eye out to make sure Steve was still on his feet. The water turned off just as Chin came back with clean sweats.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Steve said. His brow furrowed in concentration as he got out of the tub and took the towel Danny handed him.

Between Danny and Chin, they got him dried off, dressed and down the hall into bed. "You going back to work?" Steve asked sleepily as he curled around his pillow.

"Am I going back to work?" Danny asked. "No, Steven. It's 10 o'clock at night. We just got off a plane from South Korea. So, no, I'm not going back to work. Go to sleep."

"Oh," Steve mumbled. "'s good." And he fell asleep.

Danny and Chin traded amused, yet slightly incredulous looks as they left the bedroom. "I wonder about him sometimes," Danny said as they went down stairs.

"Only sometimes?" Chin quipped.

"Heh." Danny said. "I need a beer."

"Oh, yes," Chin agreed. "Definitely."

They found beer in the fridge and took them out the lanai. Danny left the door open so he could hear if Steve called out, or fell out of bed, or whatever.

"God," Danny said, leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah," Chin said.

  
Nothing else really needed to be said. They sat there, drank their beer, and eventually fell asleep on the lanai. They'd deal with everything else in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my last NaNoWriMo challenge piece! 30 pieces written in November, whew!


End file.
